tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sengoku Mew Mew
This article, Sengoku Mew Mew, is currently under construction. I, Necropolis apologize for the inconvenience. I will try to get it finished soon, so you readers can get more of an idea of it. Sengoku Mew Mew (戦国ミューミュー, Sengoku Myū Myū) is a new mew series idea by me, Necropolis. Will be worked on sometime in between me working on some of my others. More info about the rest of the characters soon to be released. Summary Yukimura Sanada along with her older sister Nobuyuki Sanada is a new transfer student at Sengoku Academy, a normal high school yet not so normal students. Many of the students there exhibit and show signs of animal DNA and often transform into beautiful magical girls. These creatures started to appear around the city and have been known as Yakuma, attacking innocent civilians and even majorly harming them. Aliens have also started appearing to take over their city, though in the end they end up working together to try to exterminate the Yakuma. So now what will happen though? Characters Mews Yukimura Sanada (雪村真田, Sanada Yukimura) Yukimura is a new transfer student at Sengoku Academy. She's the younger sister of Nobuyuki Sanada, who also transferred on the same day. She's a hyper and energetic young girl who enjoys to mess around and have fun with her friends. She transforms into Mew Yukimura and is infused with the Red Fox. Her Mew Mark is a red heart with a pair of fox ears and a tail located on her left inner thigh. Nobuyuki Sanada (真田信行, Sanada Nobuyuki) Nobuyuki is the older sister of Yukimura and is a transfer student at Sengoku Academy, as they both entered on the same day. Unlike her younger sister, she is less hyper and energetic and is more calm and settled down and is more serious then Yukimura but can also have fun too. Very harsh on Yukimura, especially when she does something reckless by herself. She transforms into Mew Nobuyuki and is infused with the Red Wolf. Her Mew Mark is a pink dot with a pair of wolf ears and a tail located on her right inner thigh. Saizou Kirigakure (西蔵きりがくれ, Kirigakure Saizou Saizou is a second year student at Sengoku Academy and Mitsunari's classmate. She is childhood friends with Sasuke Sarutobi who is also her rival. Saizou is loud and always arguing with Sasuke over stupid things, but overall those two are the best of friends despite their arguing. She transforms into Mew Saizou and is infused with the Arctic Hare. Her Mew Mark is a blue carrot with a pair of rabbit ears and a tail located on the back of her right hand. Sasuke Sarutobi (猿飛サスケ, Sarutobi Sasuke) Sasuke is a second year student at Sengoku Academy and Nobuyuki's classmate. Childhood friends with Saizou Kirigakure and also her rival. She's loud argue a lot though they get along so well, that many don't really get it, "are they friends or not?". She transform into Mew Sasuke and is infused with the Eastern Screech Owl. Her Mew Mark is a green oval with a pair of bird wings located on her back. Hideyoshi Toyotomi (豊臣秀吉, Toyotomi Hideyoshi) Hideyoshi is a third year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates and best friends with Hanbee and Kanbei. She is eccentric and energetic young lady, who will never give up on something or someone when she finds interest in it or them. She transforms into Mew Hideyoshi and is infused with the Colombian Spider Monkey. Her Mew Mark is a yellow banana with a pair of monkey ears and a tail located on her left arm. Nobunaga Oda (織田信長, Oda Nobunaga) Nobunaga is a third year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates with Mitsuhide and Magoichi. She is mature and quiet so she rarely speaks, but is blunt when she does. Has a hard time trying to confess her feelings to others and when she tries to say something it comes out completely wrong on what she really wants to say. She transforms into Mew Nobunaga and is infused with the White-winged Vampire Bat. Her Mew Mark is a black drop with a pair of bat wings located on her lower back. Hanbee Takenaka (ハンビー竹中, Takenaka Hanbee) Hanbee is a third year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates and best friends with Hideyoshi and Kanbei. She is really kind and nice towards others. She even is used to Hideyoshi's eccentric behavior. She transforms into Mew Hanbee and is infused with the Spectacled Dormouse. Her Mew Mark is a white cheese with a pair of mouse ears and tail located on her chest. Shingen Takeda (武田信玄, Takeda Shingen) Shingen is a third year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates with Keiji Maeda, Motochika Chosokabe, and Sakon Shima. She's a mature and gentle young lady. Though she is a flirt towards other girls. Has a chronic illness she was born with, so she must take special pills to help slow it down, though because their bitter she tried to hide them. She transforms into Mew Shingen and is infused with the Maned Wolf. Her Mew Mark is a orange swirl with a pair of wolf ears and a tail located on her right bosom. Masamune Date (正宗日, Date Masamune) Masamune is a second year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates with Shigezane. Despite her appearance she is sort of rude to others, due to not knowing how to really interact with others cause of how she grew up. She transforms into Mew Masamune and is infused with the Dachshund. Her Mew Mark is a purple bone with a pair of dog ears and a tail located on her left bosom. Shigezane Date (しげざね伊達, Date Shigezane) Shigezane is a second year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates with Masamune. Shigezane is also Masamune's cousin from her mother's side, and a cousin of Masamune's father Terumune Date on her father's side. Deeply cares for her cousin and will do anything for her, even if it means helping her out on interacting with others. She transforms into Mew Shigezane and is infused with the White Shepherd. Her Mew Mark is a peach cloud with a pair of dog ears and a tail located on her stomach. Motonari Mori (森元成, Mori Motonari) Motonari is a first year student at Sengoku Academy and is classmates with Kamanosuke and Yukimura. Motonari is a shy and easily embarrassed young lady who becomes a good and close friend of Yukimura's. She is usually seen quiet and rarely talks, but if she does, she stutters which causes others to bully her. She transforms into Mew Motonari and is infused with the Meerkat. Her Mew Mark is a brown egg with a pair of meerkat ears and a tail located on her left knee. Other Students Keiji Maeda (前田啓二, Maeda Keiji) Mitsuhide Akechi (明智光秀, Akechi Mitsuhide) Motochika Chosokabe (元知子ちょかかべ, Chosokabe Motochika) Mitsunari Ishida (石田光成, Ishida Mitsunari) Kanbei Kuroda (かんべい黒田, Kuroda Kanbei) Magoichi Suzuki (鈴木真一, Suzuki Magoichi) Sakon Shima (志摩サコン, Shima Skon) Kamanosuke Yuri (かまのすけゆり, Yuri Kamanosuke) Aliens Kojuro Katakura (片倉小十郎, Katakura Kojuro) Ranmaru Mori (森蘭丸, Mori Ranmaru) Tadamasa Mori (森忠正, Mori Tadamasa) Tatsuoki Saito (斉藤達樹, Saito Tatsuoki) Items * Power Pendant: All Mews carry one. Weapons * Yukimura Yari: Mew Yukimura's weapon. Trivia * The characters are named and inspired after Sengoku era warlords, samurai, and shinobi. * It is also inspired by Sengoku Night Blood a little. * Some of the Sengoku era warlords, samurai, and shinobi have been genderbent into girls while the rest are still boys, the same gender they are as in the Sengoku era history. Category:Sengoku Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages